The Kyubi Plush Doll
by Defiancee
Summary: A plushie... A crazy teacher... two weird classmates... what's next? Read to find out! NaruIno
1. In Which A Plushie Talks!

The Kyubi Plush Doll

By UnwantedSoul

Prologue: Hide and seek

Sadly, I don't own Naruto  

The little blond boy crawled his way out of the alley. Blood trailed down his knees as he attempted to stand up. His effort was cut short when an older teen grabbed his ankle and held him up side down. His breath smelled like shit.

"Heh, Heh. Hand enough so far?" The blond eagerly nodded, hoping to be spared.

Oh, I'm not done with you yet, bastard." He threw the boy into a near-by dumpster. The teen admired his strength. The blond, however, didn't.

" Please mister, let me go, please!" The blond sobbed as another tear trickled down his cheeks. There was a cut on his scalp and was releasing blood. The blond began to fell dizzy. Like he is dying. The teen was about to say yes, but he looked at the boy, he said no.

"Why, you-!"

The teen froze. "Y-you're really lucky, kid, I'll get you later."

The blond looked at what the teen was looking at. It was a plush doll.

**Boy.**

The blond stepped back, with trembling fingers, he dropped the doll.

**Ow, you miserable piece of – I mean dear boy.**

The child crept closer to the possessed object.

**Yes, yes. Come closer – argh! **

The blond stepped on the doll. He pressed hard on his sandals and rotated his feet.

**Stop, stop that! What are you, trying to kill me? **

The blond froze in place.

"You're a doll. Dolls aren't suppose to talk." He whispered.

The boy picked up the fox with tears in his eyes and shivered.

"Quit talking! You're scaring me! He shook the plush doll roughly by the collar, and made an attempt to throw the doll on the floor, but some unknown force stopped him in his tracks.

**You idiot! What are you doing! **

The blond screamed and scrambled away from the possessed toy. He quickly covered his ears with his palms. When He found out that he could still hear it in his spirit, he shrieked and plugged his ears with his index fingers.

"Stop (hiccup) talking to me!" He hiccupped as the tears fell.

"I'm (hiccup) not crazy!" The blond urchin crawled up into a ball, and his overly size shirt muffled in sobs.

The voice did not cease.

**Boy, I do not wish to harm you. I was sent by the gods to help you.**

By the sound of the words 'gods' froze the boy instantly.

"You mean-!" In his mind, the doll nodded. He flinched.

**Don't be afraid, boy. Pick me up and hug me , and I will give you protection.**

The boy, mesmerized by the hypnotic voice, obeyed. He hugged the fox as hard as he could.

**Yes, yes. But as long as I'm protecting you, you'll have to do me a favor.**

"What? What is it? Questioned the boy.

**First of all, talk to me in your mind. I don't want these humans eavesdropping on our conversation.**

The blond nodded.

_What do you want me to do? What shall I call you? The blond thought._

**I would appreciate Kyubi-sama. My wish is for you to do whatever you are told from me to do. Understood?**

The blond eagerly nodded.

**Excellent. **


	2. Introducing Piggy!

The Kyuubi Plush Doll Chp2: Introducing Piggy 

By UnwantedSoul

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Author's comments: Sorry for the long update. My muse just died over the weekend, and I had to buy a new one (lol). Well, here it is:

The boy awoke in a stop. For some reason, he felt like he had been just whacked on the head by a mallet. Something was quite wrong indeed. He turned around; saw a weird looking rock on the ground. He picked it up, and gasped. It had seemed he didn't have a 20-20 vision – the rock was actually a plushy.

A _fox_ plushy.

He made a move to drop it when he remembered the conversation he had with the doll. Plushies do not talk, period. The blonde shuddered, and started plucking the ever-so-fluffy whiskers of the fox.

**Ouch! You good-for-nothing damn human! These are my valuable gold strings you're touching!**

The blonde muttered a 'sorry' and slinked into a ball. Plushy cocked an eyebrow.

**Listen to my teachings, Kit. Remember what I said?**

"Yes, yes Kyuubi-sama."

**Good. Now in order for me to take over Konoha – err, I mean _free_ you Kit, we must first make sure you have plenty of alliances to back you up. Kit, where are your friends?**

"I don't have any friends, Kyuubi-sama."

**Head-talk Kit! Talk to me in your mind.**

Yes, yes Kyuubi-sama.

**Humans are so stupid.**

-

In the forests of Konoha, lived many wild _things_. Some of these poltergeists crept around, waiting for prey to feed on. But, at this particular moment, there was only one thing in sight in the forest. Two, if you count the ridiculous tuft of blond hiding in the foliage. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto and Plushy were crouching behind a bush.

**Now, when I say so, I want you to put me in your waist pocket and run into the village. Whoever you meet first, I want you to be friends with them. Do I have myself clear?**

Crystal, Kyuubi-sama. Crystal clear.

**So it seems that you remember yesterday's lesson. Okay: go.**

Trudging on unstable legs, the blonde stumbled his way into town.

**Kit, what is wrong with your walking pattern? How old are you?**

I am only four, your Kyuubi-highness.

**Don't be sarcastic with me!**

As the first shop came into sight, the blonde came to a stop.

**Now, make a friend, or I'll boil you in oil.**

You are so funny, Kyuubi-sama.

The blonde's eyes sparkled, as he sighted the first person. The guy's shaggy hair covered his eyes, and he was crouched down in an unusual matter.

"Hi! My name is Naruto. What's yours?"

The other boy barked out his comment. Naruto frowned.

"Are you okay? What's up with your voice?"

**What the hell Kit!** The Kyuubi doll was practically bugging it's eyes out at Naruto's new friend.

**What are you doing with that dog?**

His name is Sui, he told me himself. Thought the blonde proudly. The Kyuubi twitched.

**And, umm… how did you know it's a – _he's_ a _he_?**

I checked, Kyuubi-sama!

The fox turned his head to see the dog with scratching it's ass and its _thing_ swaying around and…

**O-O **(the facial expression of the plushy at this particular moment)

…**Kit, talk to me when you're fifteen.**

No! Kyuubi-sama! I'll do what you say! I'm sorry! I won't disobey you again!

There was no response. The blonde did what he thought was his last resort – he threw the doll onto the floor and started stepping on the poor plushy while rotating his sandals.

**Argh! Fine, fine. I'll talk to you. I'll talk! **The fox pointed his head at a blond girl.

**Make friends with that girl.**

But you said –.

**Forget what I said about the first person you meet! Now go, stupid boy.**

You are forever hilarious, Kyuubi-sama!

…**What have I gotten myself into?**

**-**

Ino loved to kick things.

She had adapted to this behavior when a boy tried to steal her hanky several months ago. She still remembered his taunting and swishing of his long, girly black hair. At the end, he just threw the cloth into a puddle of doggie-poo. The blond girl was so pissed that she summoned all her chakra (which is a small amount considering she was only four) and kicked him at the only place she could reach – his, you know.

The boy cried out in pain, and Ino never seemed to get over this reflex.

Whenever she had the chance, she would kick at the person in front of her, in back of her, and/or side-to-side. She spotted a blond boy. Ino hadn't had the opportunity to kick someone since her being grounded (which was every single day of her life until she got rid of her habit). Her mouth switched into a devilish kick. Her parents didn't say she couldn't _drop_ kick…

"Hey boy, come over here!" The boy pointed to himself, and Ino nodded. _Boys are so dumb; he's the only one here besides me._

The boy came over, and in disappointment, he was shorter than her. _Now, how am I going to do this?_

Author's comments: Well, did you like it? My story is too fast-place – I know. By any chance, does anyone here know what a _beta_ is?


	3. Hit Me Baby One More Time

The Kyubi Plush Doll

By UnwantedSoul

Chapter 3: Hit Me Baby One More Time

**A/N: I revised this story a little bit. I didn't have a plot anymore and it was poorly written. If anyone does not like it, I apologize.**

"Y-Yes?" The blond approached the girl, not noticing the sadistic grin implanted on her face. "I just wanted to know your name!" Said boy looked up at the girl, noticing her features for the first time. Her blonde hair was cut short, a very cute haircut for a four year old. Her eyes were teal with a hint of gray that shined when she grinned, (even when it's an evil grin!) causing him to blush. "My n-name?" He stammered. He was ashamed of his name; whoever heard it would hurt him, for that is the name of a demon child. "Yes, your name." Ino replied, growing impatient. _This boy is so stupid!_ She thought to herself, crossing her arms around her chest. "N-Naruto." He winced as he spoke out his name. "Cool! I'm Ino." His dainty cerulean eyes fluttered open in surprise, noticing that she had not cursed him after knowing his name. He had lost many friends that way.

"Hey, Naruto! Look over there!" She pointed toward the sky. "Where?" He turned around to search for the non existent object. Then, it happened.

She charged up all the chakra she could and focused it in her leg, as she began to kick the boy in the hoohah(balls). A scream erupted from his throat as he fell to the floor, holding his…well, you know. "Why'd you do that?!" He moaned in pain. "'Cause, boys are stupid." The girl responded. She laughed maniacally and hurried back into her home.

**Kit you fool! How could you let a gir- I mean, Kit, are you alright there?**

No, Kyubi-sama. The girl you told me to befriend kicked me, and it hurts!

**Stop your whining, Kit. She's just an idiotic little girl. Leave her be. Now get up.**

I am sorry, Kyubi-sama. It is too painful to disregard.

**You weak li- Hurry. You must get up, for the villagers are coming, Kit. They heard you scream.**

What should I do, Kyubi-sama?

**You must find a place to hide. If they get their hands on me I'll- I mean, if they get your hands on you, you will suffer deeply.**

The boy began to get up feebly, but it was too late. An old man walked slowly toward him, his eyes cold and malevolent, as they narrowed slowly. Naruto watched meticulously as the man slowly approached, his eyes widened in fear. _Kyubi-sama, help me!_ He thought with all his strength, but there was no answer. He was doomed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little beast." The man circled Naruto, stroking his beard and sneering. "Say something, you foul demon!" The man kicked Naruto in the ribs causing him to wince in pain. "W-who are you…?" The blond asked, quivering on the floor. "THAT DOES NOT MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU ARE FULL OF SIN, AND YOU MUST PAY FOR IT!" He picked Naruto up, as he whispered. "I will punish you dearly." His breath smelled like sake, making it obvious that he was drunk. Naruto hyperventilated, afraid of what was going to happen next. He proceeded to drag Naruto by his arm, as he tried to stab him in the chest. "Stop!" A familiar voice exclaimed. The man turned around, smiling coldly. "Get lost, little girl. You cannot stop me from what I am going to do with this pathetic fool." He drunkenly attempted to kick Ino aside, but failed. _We'll see about that._ She thought menacingly, her little eyes narrowing in determination.

She charged her chakra once more, focusing it on her leg.

Then, it happened.

She kicked to the left, she kicked to the right. She kicked in every direction known to man and the mysterious fag fell to the ground. Metallic crimson liquid trickled from his mouth. He scowled, but he proceeded to get up and leave. "Are you alright, you stupid boy?" She sighed, and sat next to him. Naruto sobbed uncontrollably, his hands covering his face. "Don't worry, Naruto, he won't bother you again." She reassured him, though he did not respond. However, he did when she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow…" He yelped, rubbing where she hit him. "It's okay Naruto. You know what? From now on, you're my boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it." Grinning widely, she patted his shoulder. "W-what? I don't-" "Nuh uh, there's nothing you can do about it." He pouted, and crossed his arms around his chest. It was then when she noticed a red slash on his arm, which was spilling blood. "Oh my god! You idiot, didn't you notice that you were bleeding?" The girl demanded. "N-no." He responded, examining his wound. "Follow me, you buffoon." She grabbed his arm and brought him into the flower shop.

*~*~

"Young lady, this is certainly unacceptable."

Ino rolled her eyes as she sat on a chair next to a bleeding Naruto. "But Mom! He's _bleeding_. Really bad." She glanced up at Naruto to see if he was pretending that he was hurt badly, but instead he was looking out the window. She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp in pain. "YOWW!" He jumped up in surprise. Ino's mother sighed, rolling her eyes. "Good enough. Ino, help me bring the dem- I mean Naruto into your room and bandage up his arm. He will be staying there until he recovers." Ino's mother sighed, as she went to find her first aid kit. "Alright mother." The young girl rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're my boyfriend otherwise I'd kill you if you went into my room." She punched his shoulder. "I'm not your bo- YOW!" She punched the little boy in the shoulder. "What was that?" She smiled innocently. "Uh…nothing." Said boy responded.

_What a strange girl._

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. I changed it, and I remade the plot. Well. Later.


	4. Ninja Academy

The Kyubi Plush Doll

By UnwantedSoul

Chapter Four: Ninja Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I really don't care if I did.

**A/N:** This chapter takes place a few days after Chapter Three.

"_Get up you idiot!"_

A sharp piercing shriek filled the room as faint foot steps echoed in the narrow hallway. '_Ugh! When will that chick learn that I'm not a morning person?'_ The boy got up slowly, stretching his tiny little arms.

"_Are you listening?!"_ Said girl stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, as she tried to look annoyed. She failed miserably though; a small giggle escaped her throat, noticing for the first time that _bird nest_ on the back of Naruto's head.

"What?" He asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Y-your hair, it's…" Naruto's eyes narrowed. Ino started laughing hysterically, trying to hold onto the wall for support.

"Oh gosh…If only you knew what happened to your hair…" Ino said, breathing hardly.

"What's so bad about my hair?!" The boy's voice raised an octave, beginning to feel stressed. He reached slowly to touch the back of his head, only to feel a clump of tangled hair. It felt like a freaking _afro,_ for god's sake! Naruto covered the back of his head and ran to the bathroom like a wild animal.

**-**

"Wow, finally you made it." Ino grumbled. She poured cereal into a pink and purple bowl.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to…well, remove the tangles from my hair." He quickly touched the back of his head to make sure it wasn't like an afro anymore.

"Well, anyways. The reason I was rushing you is because today is the day we're going to the Ninja Academy!" Ino squealed, her excitement showing up for the first time.

"R-really?" The blond boy's eyes widened; he was actually quite scared of becoming a ninja. _'I don't wanna die!'_ He thought. He was only four years old! _'Of course Ino doesn't know that.'_ He shook his head, trying to shake away the thought.

"Uh…okay. Oh, and we are! My mom told me that she enrolled us yesterday! Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto was in so much shock his eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets.

"Naruto…? _Helloooooo…" _Ino called, as she began waving her dainty hands close to his face. (As a matter of fact, too close.) But for now, there was only one solitary thought rampaging in his mind. _'I am so dead.'_

_A few minutes later…_

"C'mon idiot, we're going to be late if you don't _hurry it up!_" Ino complained as she started to drag him toward the building.

"Kay, we're here."

"W-wow…" That was the only word that left the boy's mouth at the moment, as he went into the building. _'How come I never noticed this building before?'_ He thought to himself, feeling oh so idiotic for not being aware of it before. His kyubi plushie was tucked deeply into his pants pocket, earning him a low growl from the doll.

"Sorry Kyubi-sama, can't have you poking out."

"Who are you talking to, Naruto?" The blond instantly threw his hands up.

"Ah, just myself Ino-chan!" The girl in question just shrugged.

"Sit next to me, Naruto." Ino whispered, dragging him toward the room. About two dozen other kids were in the room, looking around, talking and playing. Naruto turned his head toward the right as he sat down. _'What a strange guy.'_ He thought, staring in amazement. Anonymous girls circled the chicken head with hearts floating everywhere. Naruto turned around to glance at Ino, but she was too busy looking at Mr. Chicken head to even notice him. A strange feeling crawled up his chest. Was it jealousy?

"Isn't he amazing?" Her eyes were practically sparkling like stars while strange pink hearts fluttered about her. Naruto scowled, and turned his attention toward the board.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy!"

A brown haired man with this crazy scar on his nose suddenly stepped into the room. He smiled a stupid teacher smile at them and waited for the kids to quiet down. Which, unfortunately, was the one thing they weren't going to do. So, the man did the only thing he _could_.

"SHUT UP YOU LIL BRATS!" Instantly, the room grew quiet. The man smiled once more.

"Now that I got your attention, let's start with the basics. First, who here can tell me what a Hokage is?" Beady eyes stared back at the strange man. He sighed in defeat.

"A Hokage is the village leader. He or she is a very strong ninja."

"Does that mean she could cook?" The man's eye twitched.

"I should hope he or she does…Oh, and by the way, you may all call me Iruka-sensei."

"Sensei's a fish?" Iruka sweat dropped.

"NO I AM A DOLPHIN. NOW SIT BACK DOWN." Naruto blinked.

"But, I AM sitting down." And Iruka mentally slapped himself in the face. Oops, scratch that, he actually did it in real life.

"Sensei, why are you hitting yourself?"

"Oh my god, sensei's gone EMO!"

"YOU, BLONDIE, HAVE BETTER GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND STOP SCREAMING."

"I'M AFRAID IT WAS YOU WHO WAS SCREAMING SENSEI." Screamed a confused Naruto. Iruka cleared his throat.

"Sorry class, I didn't notice my voice volume." He coughed. "Uh, I'll be right back."

Iruka-sensei didn't come back till the morning after.


End file.
